Up to now, messages have been exchanged between chat devices to perform communication (chat) in real time. In particular, in an online game, each game terminal is generally mounted with a chat function for making the game more amusing, and various ideas are used for promoting communication between users. Patent Document 1 introduces a game device (chat device) which optimizes a time for displaying a message in accordance with the number of characters of the inputted message.
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-290549 A